Gakuen Alice: Take Me Away
by Lya the Great
Summary: She was saved by someone when she was young, but all those memories were locked up by her. "But the past is a part of us, a part of you and a part of me". She'll just remember in time...
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**BANG—BANG—BANG-- BANG—BANG—BANG---BANG—BANG—BANG---BANG—BANG—BANG---**

**BANG—BANG—BANG---BANG—BANG—BANG---BANG—BANG—BANG--- BANG—BANG—BANG---**

Endless shot of guns are heard, killing everyone inside. Even children, women who are pregnant even the old. Each is killed with no mercy. No one knows who the friend and the foe is.

Blood splatter on the floor, making it scarier, blood curling screams is heard every now and then. Different bodies are seen, some have there throats slashed, some have pools of blood beneath them, same have bitten marks on them. And what's scarier is some bodies are even crushed and it's very hard to recognize them.

Everyone is in panic everyone wants to escape; everyone wants to survive, everyone wants to live but right now it'll be clearly impossible.

Whom you thought as a friend will just kill you mercilessly. You're clearly alone.

**BANG—BANG—BANG-- BANG—BANG—BANG---BANG—BANG—BANG---BANG—BANG—BANG---**

**BANG—BANG—BANG---BANG—BANG—BANG---BANG—BANG—BANG--- BANG—BANG—BANG---**

**BANG—BANG—BANG---BANG—BANG—BANG---BANG—BANG—BANG--- BANG—BANG—BANG---**

**BANG—BANG—BANG---BANG—BANG—BANG---BANG—BANG—BANG--- BANG—BANG—BANG---**

**BANG—BANG—BANG---BANG—BANG—BANG---BANG—BANG—BANG--- BANG—BANG—BANG---**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH---AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH---AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH---AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

A little girl with auburn hair was slumped in the ground, clearly helpless on what's going on, with a gun directly pointed at her. All the screams in her ears can't be heard anymore, tears are welding in her innocent hazel-brown eyes. She doesn't know if the gun that is pointed at her has already shoot, because numerous shots were heard.

Until

**BANG—BANG—BANG-- BANG—BANG**

Her hazel-brown eyes widened, the man that pointed his gun at her was already in the ground DEAD.

She doesn't know who shot him, unknown bullets were being executed, unknown shooters, and unknown people were around her.

She got back to her senses when she saw her mom running to her

**BANG—BANG—BANG**

"_Mi..kan"_

Those were the last words before she saw her own mother die before her. In an instant another gun was pointed at her and instantly triggered it, she was already prepared to die. She knows she wont be able to survive, she was about to close her eyes when she felt herself being lifted and carried with a quick pace.

When she opened them, her vision was blurry she can't see anything clearly they were going in such fast pace. Then she felt herself being put down, she looked at her savoir.

"Run away already, take the elevator and go down then escape."

"…"

No words escaped her mouth

Her savoir was about to leave when she pulled his two hands and said

"Please come..."

"I'm sorry little girl, hurry up"

Her savoir guided her to the elevator and was about to leave when

**BANG—BANG—BANG-- BANG—BANG**

He was hit in his left arm, but he instantly took his gun and shot the culprit.

The little girl was about to go outside shocked but when she turned left she saw a teenage boy walking ever so slowly and was about to look at her when the man who save her pulled her inside the elevator and closed it.

"I'll accompany you until we reach down"

The man then knelt to the ground so he'll be in the same level with the little girl

"Until then, run away from this place don't turn back"

The little girl still afraid just can't talk until

"What's your name little girl?" The man asked

"Mi.. kan"

"What a cute name for a cute girl like you…How old are you then?" The man was clearly trying to loosen up the tension to give the girl courage

"3 …" trying to smile, the man then smiled at her when he was about to ask for the next question

**CRASH---BANG—BANG-----**

The elevator shook evidently and the little girl couldn't help but scream. Until the man realized they didn't pushed the down button yet. But the girl beat him to it and pushed the DOWN button of the elevator.

'She's strong and still young to die…' the man thought.

The little girl faced the man with determination in her innocent eyes,

'She's definitely going to survive'

The ride went on quickly and when they reached the very bottom, the parking space to be exact, nothing dangerous was there as if nothing happened. The man pushed the little girl and told her to get away as soon as possible.

Little Mikan just stood there seeing that her savoir will not come back, as he went up again

"No one can survive in this mess" she stated in no one in particular and then started to run.

**BOOM**

A loud explosion was then heard. And she just kept on running until she reached a spot where she has to choose which path to go.

In the road was two different paths, one was clear well lit while the other was dark and scary.

But none the less she took the dark area. She walked quickly but silently, she was already crying but was still careful, she doesn't know why but she can still see even though it was dark, until she felt something different on the ground, she touched it 'slimy' then it came to her conclusion that it was blood, and realized that dead bodies were scattered around her. She couldn't take it anymore and started to run until she halted to a stop when she saw one body stirred.

She was now petrified, and started to run again halting to a stop as she saw light but froze when he saw human bodies being thrown, played and eaten. She had a horrified expression never has she seen this kind of things.

Suddenly she started to hide she didn't know why her legs just did it, and when it was clear, she ran but without taking a glimpse of the culprits with bloody faces, 'they don't look like humans, but..' her thoughts were interrupted when she saw the gates, light shone to her dirty face and as soon as she knew she was in good hands she fainted.


	2. Chapter 1

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

**_Thanks for the review (only 2 huhuhu)_**

**_And those who subscribed in this story and had me in "author alert" thanks!!_**

**_ I'll reply to your messages and I'll reply to your reviews,_**

**_Thank you soo much!!!_**

**_I'll try and continue to update. ^^ _**

**_Please READ & REVIEW!_**

**_Sorry for my grammars as well... ;p_**

**_But you still understand the story that's the most important. _**

* * *

**_Chapter1_**

**Mikan's POV **

'What's this?'

'Where am I?'

'It feels so warm…'

"We can't find trace of any survivors, I'm sorry"

'What? What happened? What survivors?'

Then different images flashed in my mind

"_Mi…kan"_

"I pity this little girl; she'll be looking for her mother and father"

"What are we to do then?"

Mom…my

"I wonder how she got out…"

"_Get out of here, take the elevator go down then escape." _

"Yeah, come to think of it, she's just a little girl…"

"_What's your name little girl?"_

"_Mi... kan"_

"Well, she's lucky, she's the lone survivor"

"_No one can survive in this mess"_

"Nooo!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

**END OF MIKAN'S POV**

The two people who were talking instantly stopped and rushed at Mikan's side and began to calm her down.

Tears were already streaming down her innocent face full of shock, fear and sorrow.

The two nurses tried to calm her down and her cries

"Where's my mommy?" Mikan asked as she cried

"Your mommy's not here," one of the nurse replied, but that made Mikan even cry harder.

"What's going on here?" a doctor came inside hurriedly, seeing the pained innocent girl her heart instantly stopped and her eyes softened

"Mikan Sakura" the doctor whispered softly

But Mikan heard her and she instantly stopped crying and looked at the person who called her out.

Tears were freely flowing and her face was a mess, the female doctor came closer and hugged her making her fall asleep minutes later.

"MIKAN!" an old man with bald head instantly came rushing in the little girls room, beads of sweat falling from his head and his face clearly showing that his dead worried.

But his face slowly softened up when he saw his granddaughter sleeping peacefully being tucked in by non other than the doctor.

Then she motioned him to follow her to her office to talk.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It seems that she's still in a trauma of what happened…"

"…"

The female doctor then looked at the grandfather.

"Are you the only relative of Mikan Sakura?"

The grandfather simply just gave a single nod

"Based on her traumatic experience I suggest we should let her stay here for a couple of days then bring her here for her therapy"

"Doctor , Mikan's a strong girl, she can survive. She'll turn back to normal in no time – "

The grandfather was cut short

"I'm afraid not…you see traumas happen to many competent, healthy, strong, good people."

Instantly the grandfather felt tensed, the smiling, cheerful and strong little Mikan will disappear because of that incident.

The doctor seeing the old geezer that way comforted him saying "As you say she's a strong girl, she'll be back in no time"

Then the female doctor pulled out a small piece of paper.

"This'll be handy for you" and gave it to the grandfather

_During a trauma, survivors often become overwhelmed with fear. Soon after the traumatic experience, they may re-experience the trauma mentally and physically. Because this can be uncomfortable and sometimes painful, survivors tend to avoid reminders of the trauma._

With last one bow their conversation ended.

**4 DAYS LATER…**

"Come on Mikan, it's time to go home…" the grandpa from before stated as he looked at the figure sitting and looking out the window. The figure turned her head, her eyes have bags under and her lips were in a frown.

Her grandpa just looked at her with sadness in is eyes, 'Oh Mikan, I want to see you smile again. Please come back.'

**Outside the Hospital**

Mikan was clutching in her grandpa's right hand, unafraid to let go as she saw a lot of people.

"Mikan, be a good girl okay?"

Mikan simply nodded her head.

**DAYS LATER…**

"Mikan, go on… eat your breakfast"

Right now Mikan was sitting in her grandpa's lap while he was trying to make her eat.

This past few days became worse, she can't sleep without waking up every now and then, she dreams of "the event" or her traumatic experience. She can't even go alone in the bathroom.

But her grandpa loves her dearly that's why he didn't gave up.

But the biggest problem of all was Mikan's face.

She resembles her mother too much, and every time she looks at a mirror she instantly freezes and then just cry.

**TELEPHONE CONVERSATION…**

"I think she's getting worst…"

"I've been thinking about it, maybe try changing her appearance, "

"Alright, and we're planning to leave this place"

"As you wish"

**END TELEPHONE CONVERSATION…**

"Mikan, my child, do you want to change??"

"…"

"Do you want to completely change into someone else?"

"Alright…"

Her grandfather's eyes widened, 'maybe there is hope'

They went to a child's salon and changed her appearance

Her hair became short and it became blonde, her grandpa made her wear transplanted blue contacts.

Eversince that change she gradually changed and started to recover, but there was still the Mikan who was scared until her grandpa decided to move and relocate.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

From United States, they moved to Japan where Mikan started to go to school.

In time she seems to have forgotten everything since that incident she lived as a normal girl. 'The innocent and cheerful Mikan is back, I hope you're happy up there Yuka' her grandpa thought.

**6 years later…**

"Okay class, please meet Imai Hotaru" the teacher introduced

The entire class including Mikan was looking at her.

'She has a poker face, droopy eyes and she acts weird.'

'Weird gal'

No one befriended her, because of her weird and slightly scary looks.

**LUNCH**

"Ei Mikan, what do you think of Hotaru?" a random girl asked

"eh, ? she's weird" answered straightly

**DAYS LATER…**

"Pstt, Hey, Mikan. Be my partner" Hotaru stated with no emotion at all

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…"

"Eiii….?"

"It'll be a good opportunity considering you're my first friend…"

'…'

Wind—wind—wind—

"ahh, sure!"

'I guess that was the start of out weird friendship, we won the competition became famous and earned extra credits'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Mikan's Room**

"Hotaru, we'll be friend forever right?"

"Ofcourse Baka."

Mikan was sitting in front of the mirror while Hotaru was combing her hair,

"Mikan, I suggest you to color your hair brown…"

"eh? Why is that? Am I ugly with my original hair color??" Mikan said teary –eyed

"yeah"

"HOTARU! You're SUCH A MEANINE!!!!!"

"just try it"

"al-right"

**MINUTES LATER…**

"Wow!"

Hotaru just smirked at the given reaction

"Ne, you should be in a salon!"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"HOTARU!! THAT HURTS!!!"

"Your eyes…"

"Eh?"

'those are contacts' Hotaru thought.

Eventhough it was transplanted Hotaru could clearly see that those were fake, including her hair. The original color of was already showing.

'I wonder…'

"Yeah, I remember now, these are transplanted contacts, though I don't remember why" Mikan stated laughing while her tongue was stuck out.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"OUCH, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!!!"

"face the mirror idiot.."

When Mikan faced the mirror, she can't recognize herself anymore.

**CREAK**

"Mikan I just heard—"

**SMASH**

The glass of water instantly fell on the ground

WHY? Because he's seeing the REAL MIKAN, the real Mikan who was gone 6 years ago is now alive smiling happily.

"Grandpa are you alright?" Mikan stated obviously worried.

"Are you alright Mikan?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine!!"

Seeing her happy expression 'I guess she did forget about it…good'

"No it's nothing…"

"Hotaru, you can sleep here I already asked your parents."

Hotaru then nodded.

"Grandpa…can I ask you something?" Mikan said

* * *

**_FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE in chappy _**

_Thanks for reading!_

_Sorry for my grammar and odd english ..._

_You can give me suggestions_

_Questions? Fell free to ask me._

_To be honest, the prologue of this story was my dream and this chapter was blurred in my dream._

_I know this chappy is boring... but go ahead and review._

_Thanks_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Good Bye and See Yah Soon**

"_Grandpa…can I ask you something?" Mikan said_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ye..yes go ahead.." Slightly shocked and scared

"Why did I changed my hair color? And my eyes?"

Right now the grandpa was sweating, unable to answer, until

"Well, I honestly don't remember too Mikan, you know let's call it a night already."

The two girls just nodded and slept.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**1 year and 3 Months Later…**

"HOTARUUUUUU!!!!" a girl with auburn hair and hazel brown eyes yelled, panting.

"…"

"Why didn't you tell me? We're bestfriends forever! So WHY?"

"Mikan, we will always be bestfriends" a girl with short dark blue hair stated as she turned around and faced Mikan.

"But, you'll be far away! I can't stand on not seeing you! Hotaru!!" Mikan stated tears in her eyes

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Tch, I'll be leaving and I see that ugly face of yours…" Hotaru stated with a vein in her head.

**FLASHBACK**

"_wahhh!! Hotaru why are you like ---ughhh" a crying little Mikan stated but was cut off by a snowball thrown at her face._

"_You're so ugly with that crying face of yours" a young Hotaru stated._

"_But you always work and I never see you relax!" Mikan retorted back._

"_You know, seeing you smile, already makes me feel some what happy…" Hotaru replied casting a happy and calm face to Mikan._

**END OF FLASBACK**

A smile graced on Mikan's face.

"Don't worry, I promise to write letters and will visit."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Then they did a pinky swear.

**5 Months Later…**

**MIKAN'S POV**

Hotaru left that very day, I write countless letters to her and she only wrote back twice. I'm reading her letter now

Dear Baka,

I won't be able to visit this break; I have a lot of work to do. Even though this is my second time to write I really do miss you.

PS

Stop sending me countless letters; they think I'm in some relationship with you. I'm not a lesbian freak.

Sinerely,

Imai Hotaru

"Wahhhh!!" I shouted, she's my bestfriend and I miss her so much and she tells me this?

That's it I had enough, I'm going to where Hotaru and ask why she's so cold!

Or maybe she found a new bestfriend? Thinking of a new bestfriend I rolled on the floor crying like a baby who needs her mommy.

That's it I've decided I'll go visit Hotaru.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**9 in the Evening…**

"Sorry grandpa" I silently said as I look at the sleeping figure of my grandfather and instantly left leaving a letter at the table.

I carefully shut the gates and run to catch the train clutching the very letter Hotaru sent me today.

**5 in the Morning**

I arrived at 5 in the morning, I was scared but there's no turning back. I instantly catch a glimpse of the very same building that was in the letter Hotaru sent me.

I was excited very very excited! I can't wait to see Hotaru.

Because of my excitement I crossed the streets without looking

**HONK HONK HONK HONK**

I instantly looked at my left and a light shone on me, I froze instantly not knowing why but the light reminds me of something.

I felt myself being lifted up by someone but when I was about to look, I felt my eyes dropping and my body feeling limp and hearing shouts then I didn't hear anything anymore.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'This feels all so familiar' Mikan thought.

"She's alright, she just lost conscious" A man with black hair with a stethoscope stated.

"I see" another man with blonde hair said.

Then Mikan decided to open her eyes and saw a blonde man talking to a doctor

'he must be the one who saved me' Mikan thought.

She was about to go down from her bed when the two men looked at her. Seeing that the patient is awake the doctor left. Leaving Mikan with the blonde haired dude.

"Are you alright?" the man with blonde hair asked

"yeah" Mikan replied blushing deep red, feeling her cheeks burn she averted her gaze and saw the blonde man's clothing.

'he must be a very decent man' she thought.

The blonde man seeing her uncomfortable decided to introduce himself

"Hello there, I'm sorry but I'm Narumi, I was the one who saved you this morning.." he stated with a smile on his face

"Thank you so much for saving me Mr. Narumi…" Mikan stated facing him also with a smile.

"I'm Mikan, Sakura Mikan it's nice to meet you" she continued

Narumi's eyes widened 'she looks exactly like her…'

"Your welcome, but may I know why you were out so early, a little girl like you should still be sleeping" Narumi asked.

'Should I tell him?'

"oh.. I…well … you see…"

Mikan unable to answer Narumi decided to activate what he calls an Alice, his Alice.

"eh, what were you really doing?" Narumi stated

'his voice changed, what's that?' Mikan thought as she looked at his earring

"You're a woman!"

_**WIND WIND WIND WIND WIND WIND WIND WIND WIND WIND WIND WIND WIND WIND WIND**_

_**CHIRP CHIRP CHIRP CHIRP CHIRP CHIRP CHIRP CHIRP CHIRP CHIRP**_

"Eh???" Narumi stated with his mouth agape

'eh?who is this girl?'

"You're a woman! You have an earring on your left ear." Mikan stated as her eyes were glistening.

'Weird, she wasn't affected'

"Hehe, Mikan it's not because I'm a woman but this is a device…"

"A device?"

"Yes… This is a secret okay?"

Mikan just nodded.

"You see this is used to control my alice."

"Alice? What's an alice?" Mikan stated with question marks everywhere.

"It's a secret, but I'll tell you. It's some kind of power, that enables one to do anything."

"REALLY?? AWESOME!! Do I HAVE ONE?? Mr. NARUMI! DO I HAVE ONE??"

"I don't know Mikan. But do you feel anything right now?" Narumi asked

"No I –" she was cut off when she heard her stomach grumble.

"I guess I do Mr. Narumi" Mikan stated with a sheepish grin

"Okay then, "

As on cue a nurse with a try came inside.

"SUGOI!" Mikan stated happily

"So Mikan why were you out at that time anyway? Where do you live?" Narumi asked without using his alice

"I was here to visit my friend…" Mikan stated as she felt sadness entering her mood.

"I don't live here, I kind of left home Mr. Narumi"

"Narumi is fine" Narumi stated as he smiled.

"Who is your friend I might help you…" Narumi stated with a grin on his face

Mikan hearing the word help shot her head up and looked at Narumi cheerfully

"Imai Hotaru she's my bestfriend"

Hearing the name of his student, he was instantly shocked and thrilled at the same time.

'How can this girl be Imai's bestfriend?'

"Narumi, are you alright?"

"Ah, yes Mikan, do you know Hotaru is my student?"

"Really?!"

"Uh-Huh!" Narumi stated as he nodded and smiled.

"and if you want I can enroll you there also?

"Really?! We'll be together again!!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**OUTSIDE OF THE HOSPITAL…**

"Narumi was it alright with you paying the bills?" Mikan asked as they rode a taxi

"Yes it's alright" Narumi stated

Minutes later they reached a very large gate

"Mikan-chan, welcome to Gakuen Alice"

'_**Hotaru, I'm coming see yah soon'**_

* * *

_** WoW!**_

_Another chappy finished!!_

_please review!_

_Thanks for the comments and author subscriptions._

_Anyways, some are only reading my story and just adding for alert_

_hope you have a heart to review..!_

_But still thanks for reading..._

_see yah next chappy _


End file.
